


The luckiest girl

by Aryana_Love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryana_Love/pseuds/Aryana_Love
Summary: It's the beginning of the new year but can Ladybug begin the new year with all the secrets and the guilt she carries with her or can she let them all go and come clean?NEW YEAR'S SPECIAL!!!





	The luckiest girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! I haven't been writing fanfics for a long time mainly because first I was busy with school and then I was busy with my own story. Anyway,  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL YEAR (better than 2018...) 
> 
> I know this isn't exactly at midnight for some of you but I wanted to write a special one!!! Hope you like it :)

We all stand on the bridge, waiting for the fireworks to start. I gave out the invitations to the New Year’s party I’m throwing at the bakery and since the whole class will be there, including Lila, we decided to all try and make it the best party ever. Also because Adrien is coming as well, which I don’t know how it happened or how many hours he had to talk to his dad so he would let Adrien come. 

Nino was talking to me about being the DJ and stuff, obviously, when Alya asked him what Adrien always wanted to do on New Year and Nino said that Adrien wants to watch the fireworks from the bridge. 

Now here we are. 

I look around and see Juleka and Rose listening to one of the songs Rose wrote, Alix is making Nathanael and Mark blush with whatever she’s saying, Ivan and Mylene are cuddling on the bench, Max and Sabrina are talking about something, Kim is trying to talk to Chloe but she’s just glaring at Lila for putting her hand on Adrien’s chest and letting out the fakest laugh ever possible. 

On my left, Nino is talking about what songs he’s going to play at the party and Alya has her phone ready in case she sees Ladybug. Good luck with that Alya. I look to my right to see Luka looking at a distance, lost in thought. These are the people who have been with me for all the years through high school, leading up to year 12. I wonder how Cat Noir is celebrating his New Year. 

I look back at Adrien and let out a small laugh at how he keeps taking steps back from Lila who keeps walking towards him with this devilish smile on her face. He catches me laughing at him and glares at me but then gives me the puppy dog eyes that he knows I can’t resist so I run over to him. 

I grab his hand and drag him away from Lila while yelling, “Sorry, emergency!” I hear Lila groaning which makes me not want to look back to see how she’s looking at me. 

Adrien and I stop once we get to Nino and Alya with Adrien still looking terrified, “She was practically harassing me!” 

“Yeah, we could see that since the devil came to our school.” I say which Alya and Nino both agree to.

“Dude you should really tell her that you don’t like her, I mean it’s been 4 years, come on. How is she so blind?” Nino does have a point, I guess she’s still trying to steal Adrien from me even though Adrien and I have been best friends for 3 years now. 

“She obviously won’t take the hints.” Alya sighs and glances back at Lila who’s now texting someone on her phone. 

“You don’t think I tried? I literally went up to her in year 9 and told her that I don’t like her but that doesn’t seem to be stopping her.” Adrien lets out a heavy sigh and leans his back on the bridge. 

“And we thought that Chloe was the devil.” Nino mutters but I’m pretty sure we all heard it. 

“Nino! Chloe is way better than she was before after she got the Bee miraculous, remember?” Did I mention that Queen Bee is now permanently in our team? And by our team, I mean Cat Noir and me. 

I look over my shoulder and at Adrien to realize that he’s been staring at me for god knows how long, I smack the back of his head which makes his smile to get wider. Idiot. “What are you staring at?” I ask. 

“Nothing, nothing! Can’t I just look at one of my best friends and be grateful for her?” Of course, you can. 

“No, you can’t Adrikins.” Adrien shakes his head and groans which makes me laugh. I rest my head on his shoulder and look at the sky, there’s still 30 minutes left until New Year’s which I think gives me enough time to explain some things. 

 

Things got a bit out of hand after we finally defeated Hawk Moth because Master Fu told us that we should keep our miraculouses and I know that nothing bad would happen if Cat Noir and I revealed each other’s identities but for some reason, I just couldn’t. You see after that once when Cat Noir visited me in my balcony, I started getting these mixed up feelings about him. 

Now at first, I didn’t know why I was so comfortable around him and why at the same time he made me really nervous. It wasn’t until after one of our school breaks last year that I realized that I don’t feel so nervous around Adrien any more. Which led to me being able to talk to him without stuttering all the time and soon we became best friends. 

Whenever his dad is out of the city, he comes over and stays the night at our house. My parents love him and it took them like a month to realize that Adrien and I are nothing more than just friends. So last year I learned so many new things about myself like my feelings towards Adrien kind of just went away as time passed by and somehow my feelings towards Cat Noir grew stronger until we actually started dating last Valentine’s Day. 

 

Adrien leans his head closer to my ear and whispers “Another year with this idiot, huh?” And yet for some reason, whenever he whispers into my ear my heart beats like crazy and I get this tingly feeling in my stomach that I always ignore. Like right now. I’m not supposed to feel this way anymore, I got over him a long time ago. 

I put my hands on his chest and push him away to also push away the feeling, “Another year with this weirdo, huh?” He glares at me but I can’t help to notice the small smile on his face and the glint in his eyes that never fails to make me smile. 

“So what do say if we ditch these people while we still have 25 minutes left and get two chocolate croissants?” Wait 25 minutes left?

“It's 11:35?!” 

“Yeah… why?” He has this look on his face as if he’s trying to put some puzzle pieces together which doesn’t make any sense because Cat Noir and I decided to meet on top of the Eiffel tower 25 minutes before New Year.

“You go get the croissants, I have to… umm… go check something. See ya.” I quickly turn around to leave when Adrien grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. His face is way too close to mine that actually makes me hold my breath, what is happening? This is not supposed to happen to me again, we’re just friends. I take a step back and look at him, “What?” 

“Uhh…” He scratches the back of his neck and takes a deep shaky breath, “I wanted to tell you something… ummm…” why is he so nervous? “Marinette… I-“ 

But then Alya jumps next to me and puts her arm around my shoulder, “You ready?” 

“For what?” I ask.

Nino runs to my other side and smacks my head really lightly, “The new year, dummy.” 

“Don’t call me a dummy, loser.” I shout back which makes Adrien and Alya both groan. 

“Not again…” Alya and Adrien both say at the same time and sigh. 

“Anyway, Mari can you come for a sec?” Alya asks glancing at Adrien. 

“Wait,” I look back at Adrien and notice him fidgeting with the silver ring on his hand that he always wears. “You wanted to say something?” He looks at both Alya and Nino and then turns back to me. 

“Nah it’s fine, I’ll run to get the croissants.” And before anyone else can say anything, he walks away. Nino goes to Luka to talk about music stuff that I never understand and Alya just raises an eyebrow. 

“What?” I ask because I know she’s in detective mode again. 

“Do you know what Adrien was gonna say?” How the hell would I know?

“Probably a stupid pun again or something, why?” Yeah since we became friends, he wouldn’t stop making those annoying puns which always reminds me of Cat Noir, the guy that not even my best friends know is my boyfriend. I wonder how Alya, Adrien and Nino would react; how my parents would react. 

“Then why was he so nervous?” Again, how the hell would I know?

“I don’t know.” 

“I think, just think that he was going to say something about how he feels about you.” Huh? 

“He doesn’t feel anything about me Alya and I don’t anymore, you know that. We’re just friends, that’s all.” We are but she doesn’t need to know that I still get those funny feelings sometimes around him which I wish would stop. 

Alya searches my face for what feels like forever then sighs and whispers, “Listen, I’ve seen that boy almost snap his neck because he heard your laugh and wanted to see why you were laughing. I’ve seen how his face lights up whenever you smile at him and how he looks at you whenever you’re not looking. I’ve seen how once you enter the room, he doesn’t even look at anyone else but just you because, at that moment, you’re all he cares about. But yes, keep telling yourself that you’re just friends and that you have moved on but deep down we both know that you still love him and that you two are just friends.” I don’t, I can’t love him. I have a boyfriend who I actually love and know that he loves me. 

“Where is this coming from A?” She gives me a look that says ‘are you stupid’ and I give her one of my blank expressions. 

“You know where it’s coming from M.” No, I don’t. 

“I should go and check if everything for the party is ready before midnight.” And I run away to a corner to transform into Ladybug. 

“I’ve never seen Alya this serious before. Marinette, maybe Adrien does really like you.” Tikki says with her squeaky voice that always makes it hard to be mad at her. 

“Doesn’t matter anymore Tikki, I’ve been dating Cat Noir for a little over 10 months.” 

“And you still don’t know who he is even though Master Fu said it was okay.” Why do I feel like now Tikki is hiding something from me? 

“Soon. Tikki, spots on!” And that’s when I return back to my Ladybug outfit that I’ve come to love over the years. I sometimes miss fighting villains with Cat Noir to be honest but it’s better than having Paris’s safety at risk. 

I jump over buildings after buildings, trying my best to avoid people so that I can get to the Eiffel tower faster. I feel the cold wind hitting my face and even though I can’t feel the coldness on my body, the wind still sends a shiver down my spine. Just like how I feel when Adrien whispers into my ear or when he hugs me. 

While I’m jumping over buildings after buildings, I can’t help but think about Adrien. How crazy I was about him that I couldn’t even talk to him or how my heartbeat would increase when he put his hand on my shoulder that I was afraid that he would hear it. 

I would never forget how he made a lucky charm for me on my birthday and how he said that he always carried the one I gave him. Or how on his first day I thought that he was one of Chloe’s friends and that he stuck that gum on my chair but he gave me the umbrella while looking at me that made me feel as if I’m the only girl in the world, in his world. 

It’s also hard to forget how scared I was when all my pictures of him all over my room was shown on live TV and I was so terrified that he saw it and that he knows but he didn’t and he bought what I said about me loving fashion. Which now that I think about it, any boy would have figured it out so that boy is really stupid unlike the million times that he denies it. 

I remember how when once he was sitting outside of school, on a rainy day and was really upset because it was the day that her mother died years ago, when he was only a kid. I remember him talking to me about his mum and the great memories he had with her and how he ended up crying on my shoulder. Then we went to my house and my parents made hot chocolates and chocolate croissants while having a Harry Potter marathon. 

My mind flies to my sweet sixteen and how I just wanted to throw a simple party but he planned it with my parents and the whole class. He told me that we would just go to get an ice-cream but then he said that he forgot his phone at his house so when we went to his house, everyone surprised me then their assistant came and gave me a red puffy dress and Adrien said that his dad designed it. I remember wearing it and feeling like a princess and how when I told Adrien, he put a silver tiara on my head that had beautiful diamonds on it and told me that now I’m a true princess. I can never forget the feeling I got once again when a slow song came on and Adrien bowed in front of me and asked me to dance. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me while burying his face in my hair. 

I let out a small laugh by remembering how then Nino put me on his shoulders and walked around Paris with everyone else behind us and yelling that I turned 16 and the video that Alya made with pictures and videos of me since I was a kid until I was 15. 

I think about how Adrien looks like when he’s scared or when he’s nervous, he starts playing that silver ring that he never takes off and leaks his bottom lip for some reason. When he gets happy, his face lights up and even his eyes smile. People don’t know this but when he’s upset, he always calls me which is usually about his dad and mum; he ends up either hugging me so tight that I think my bones would break or he rests his head on my lap while a few tears fall down on his cheeks. 

When he gets excited, a glint appears in his eyes and he bites his bottom lip to calm himself down or to avoid himself from jumping up and down which he doesn’t do in public. And only does when he’s either around me, Nino or Alya. When he’s stressed, he reminds me of myself a lot actually; he starts ranting and imagining the worst case scenario. 

Every single time he looks at me, I feel like I am actually the only girl alive and feel way too special. When Adrien hugs me, I can’t help the way my body relaxes within a second and just let myself melt in his warm embrace. It’s weird how he smiles because it always makes me smile and when I talk to him, he just listens even if he’s not interested in whatever I’m saying and I can’t help but to always notice the sparkle in his eyes. 

I suddenly stop on top of a roof which is close to the Eiffel tower and notice Cat Noir pacing on top of it. 

Oh my god…

I can’t…

But I do…

But it’s wrong…

It is wrong…

I can’t help it though…

I wish I could…

I thought I didn’t…

But I really do…

I still love Adrien Argeste. 

I love Adrien, I’m Cat Noir’s girlfriend and I told him that I love him. I told him that I love him and he said it back. Is it even possible to love to people at once? He’s waiting for me while I’m here thinking about a guy who isn’t him. But I know that loving Adrien is useless because he’s a model, he can have any beautiful girl he wants. There would be no way that he would love me. 

But…

I need to tell Cat, he needs to know the truth. He deserves to know how I really feel. I do love Cat Noir but my love for Adrien is something stronger, something more beautiful. And now I know that my love for him never fades away, not even if he doesn’t feel the same way about me. Which I’m sure he doesn’t. 

I take a deep breath and jump towards the Eiffel tower. As soon as I land on top of the tower, Cat Noir turns around and the smile that comes to his face is as big as ever that makes me smile too. I walk closer to him until he gives me the single rose in his hands and looks at me, really looks at me. With those beautiful green eyes that always make me happy even when I’m at my lowest. 

Cat Noir grabs my hand and lands a soft kiss on it, “Glad to see you again M’lady.” The nickname transfers me back to every single time that he’s called me that which makes it impossible to tell him about the whole Adrien thing. Instead, I hug him tightly while resting my head on his chest, he wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tightly, “Are you okay?” I nod but he obviously didn’t buy it because he pulls my head up with his finger under my cheek to face him. “Don’t lie to me Ladybug.” 

“Can I though? You seem to know me inside and out.” I wish he didn’t though. 

“You know I do and you know why, it’s because I’m in love with you.” Does he have to make it so hard?

“I’m in love with you too kitty.” I really am but I also love someone else… I just wish I could tell him this. 

“And that’s why M’lady, I think that we should reveal ourselves.” What? And he continues, “We’ve known each other for 4 years now and we’ve been in love for over 10 months of that. I know that you have your insecurities when it comes to the girl under the mask but I need you to know that I’m only in love with one girl, with or without the mask.” 

Crap…

“Can we just sit here for a while?” He nods and we both sit down, he puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his chest. He tightens his grip around me and kisses my head. Now, this is when I feel the most calm I ever feel during the day. It’s when I know that Cat Noir will protect me from anything, me being so close to him makes me feel like I finally belong somewhere. That I’m wanted. 

“We can wait for as long as you want LB.” I nod and hug him tighter, feeling the warmth of his body radiating to mine, feeling the tips of his hair on my neck; feeling his soft lips on my shoulder and even though I’m wearing my Ladybug costume, it sends a shiver down my spine. 

I hear people yelling and Cat Noir does too and when we hear closely, we realize that the countdowns have started. We were planning to go back to our normal lives before midnight, I was planning on going back to everyone including Adrien, Nino and Alya who are probably wondering where I am. 

I look up at Cat Noir without really moving my head because the minute we started dating, was the minute that I realized I love listening to his heartbeat. He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and smiles at me, “5,” he whispers. 

“4,” I whisper back. 

“3,” his sound is filled with so many emotions that it’s actually making my heart ache when I think that I have to tell him. 

“2,” I feel my voice shaking because I know that I don’t want to start a new year with lying to one of the people I love the most and that’s when he cups my cheek and look directly into my eyes. 

“1.” We both say at the same time and then I feel Cat Noir’s soft lips on mine, the ones that I became too familiar with. He always tastes like mints but now he tastes like chocolate croissants? 

And once again he gives me this feeling like I could fly, like I’m in another world with a boy who I love and I know that loves me back, that I know would do anything for me. I feel like I’m the luckiest girl in the world, I feel like anything’s possible. My hands automatically reach for his neck and I hold on to him like my life depends on it. My hands go through his messy but soft hair that I find myself playing with a lot of times when we’re on patrols. 

The fireworks in the background are supposed to make the whole scenario so special, so romantic but no… it feels kind of wrong…

I feel so special and guilty… 

I can’t do this…

I can’t play with his feelings like this, he doesn’t deserve this. He’s never done anything wrong and yet I can already feel his heartbreaking and the light in his eyes would fade away, the smile on his face would disappear and possibly the tears would find their way into his eyes with him blinking rapidly to stop them. 

I can’t hurt him like this… 

But he needs to know. 

So I pull away from him and put my hands on his chest to make a distance between the two of us. He looks at me with questioning eyes and all I can think about is that I don’t want to hurt him. Should I really tell him when I know that nothing would ever change between Adrien and me? “M’lady? Everything okay?” 

I pull my hands away from his chest and shake my head, he grabs my hand but I pull my hand away and look down at my lap. “I can’t do this, I’m sorry.” 

“What do you mean you can’t do this?” I don’t look at him, I can’t. “Ladybug look at me.” I slowly lift my head up and see the light in his eyes that always reminded me of a sun shining upon a field of grass fading away. But the rain is slowly starting pour on the beautiful field of grass. “W-what d-do you mean you c…cant?” 

I stand up to get away from him so that maybe it would be easier, I stand on the other side of the tower and watch as the people in Paris are all so cheerful and happy without realizing that the two Parisian superheroes are both heartbroken.

My heart is actually hurting, it feels like someone just stabbed me in my heart and cut it in a million pieces then walked over it, over and over again. 

I can’t even imagine how Cat Noir’s feeling right now. 

“P-please talk to me.” His voice is shaking which makes me not want to even look at his face. 

“I just… I just can’t. I loved someone a long time ago, a boy in my class and I thought I stopped loving him because we became best friends. And I thought that my feelings faded away, but… it wasn’t until tonight that he was going to tell me something but my two other best friends came and he just walked away to get some chocolate croissants…” I take a deep breath and look at how I see people lighting up their own fireworks to light up the dark sky. 

I don’t know whether he’s standing or sitting if he’s looking down or looking at me. But I continue, “That I understood something, one of my best friends told me that how could he be just my friend when he looks at me all the time and this stuff. On the way here I couldn’t help but think about him, all the things he’s done for me. Like the surprise sweet sixteen, one of the best memories or when we played video games. I realized that I never really stopped loving him, I was just convincing myself that I did because I know that I never have a chance with him. But the thing is that I do love you Cat Noir, I really do but I can’t be with you when I’m in love with someone else as well.” 

I take another deep breath and turn around to finally face him, face one of my many fears. But when I do, he doesn’t look sad or heartbroken, there are no tears in his eyes. But instead, there’s a smile on his face. A smile that’s brighter than ever, I’ve never really seen him smile like this, this bright, this happy. 

He looks like as if someone just gave him the world and the worlds beyond it, as if he’s the luckiest guy in the world. 

“Cat? Say something please, you’re scaring me.” His smile just gets bigger and the sparkle in his eyes gets brighter. 

What?

“You don’t know that.” That’s all he says? And what does that even mean? 

“Don’t know what?” 

“That you never have a chance with him.” I don’t, it’s a fact. 

“How are you so sure?” 

His smile gets bigger and his face gets even brighter that I begin to think that his smile might as well light up the entire city. “I’ll show you how. Plagg, claws in!” And before I can say anything else, bright green lights appear in front of me that it actually starts to blind me. 

And before I know it, the boy that I came to know too well stands in front of me. The boy that I loved for too long but convinced myself that I didn’t just to protect myself from getting hurt. The boy that I stayed up all night thinking about and daydreamt about him during the day. 

“You were wrong Marinette, you always had a chance with me.” He knows, well of course he does. I gave away a lot of things about my identity while giving the whole speech. I don’t know how to feel, I don’t know if I’m supposed to be happy or sad. 

I just start losing my balance and can’t help myself from stepping back, one step, two steps, three steps, four steps…

“LADYBUG STOP!” and that’s how I come back to reality and realize that I’m on the edge of the building. I shake my head and sit on the edge while looking down at the city I was born in, at the city I love, at the city that I did everything in my power to protect. Not just me, Cat Noir and Ladybug or Adrien and Marinette. 

I swear I’m too shocked that all the voices around me begin to drown that I don’t even hear footsteps behind me or feel Adrien sitting next to me. He doesn’t say anything and neither do I. I don’t know what to say. Both of the boys that I love are one person. HOW? 

Adrien puts his hand on top of mine that’s resting on my lap then grabs my hand and gives it a little squeeze. “Ladybug?” 

And the only thing that comes to my mind, the only thing to do and say is “Tikki, spots off!” Soon I’m back to my normal clothes with my jacket and my pink scarf around my neck. The clothes that I rarely felt so confident in, unlike when I’m Ladybug. 

When I’m Ladybug, I’m in power, I’m the superhero, and I’m the one that helps people. But when I’m Marinette, I don’t even have power over my own body, I’m just a normal girl and other people usually help me stand up when I fell down. 

“How?” Is all I can ask, is all that comes to my mind and to my mouth. 

“How what?” 

“How are you Cat Noir? How is Cat Noir you? How did you know I’m Marinette? Just tell me, how?” That makes no sense but nothing makes sense right now, not even Cat Noir being Adrien. 

“You said it yourself princess, you’re one of my best friends and don’t you think I know you? I knew when you were lying to go to patrols, I knew you were lying when you said that you were busy helping your parents in the bakery. I just wasn’t so sure about it until how today you made the lie that you had to check on something and when you said all those stuff, I knew. I know you think that I’m disappointed but I’m not.” 

“You’re Cat Noir.” This sounds like I’m convincing myself more than just stating the fact. 

“Yeah, I am.” He says it as if he’s trying to convince me as well. 

“Adrien, you’re Cat Noir, my Cat Noir.” And this one sounds like I’m finally happy, finally relieved about what happened. 

“Am I also your Adrien?” Seriously, I let out a small laugh and he raises his eyebrow. “I’m serious!” 

“If you want me to be your Marinette.” I cup his cheeks and look directly into his emerald eyes, “Am I your Marinette?” 

He then cups my cheeks and strokes his thumb on them as if he’s trying to memorize how it feels, how it feels that I’m here with him, that I’m his Ladybug. “You’re my Ladybug, you’re my Marinette. You are mine.” 

And that is how a real smile covers my face which I know that is exactly mirroring his smile. And then I feel his lips on mine and this time not with our masks but our real selves. And this is when I feel like I finally am in the right place, right I’m exactly where I’m meant to be because I’m loved and wanted by the one guy I love the most. 

He pulls back but not making a huge distance between us, I rest my forehead on his and let out a deep breath as soon as he does. “As I said before, I’m only in love with one girl, with or without the mask princess.”

“I always had a chance with you?” 

“From the day we met.” He ensures me then kisses me in a way that he never has before, in a way that I know he’s going to be in my life for a long time and he better be because he really brings out the best in me. 

This time I pull back, I pull back because I need to tell him something important. “I’m in love with you, with all of you Adrien. Happy New Year.” 

“And I’m in love with every single thing that makes you my Marinette. Happy New Year.” And this time when I kiss him is when I’m sure that things might get a bit complicated that you’ll lose hope but the one thing I learned today is that you can never really forget the one person you love the most. 

And this is the moment that I know I’m the luckiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, like and share!!!  
> Thank you sooooooo much for reading and be sure to check my next works in the future :)


End file.
